Law of Brunant
Brunant's laws date back to the 15th century, with many having been repealed or amended over the centuries. There is no single lawbook; instead, Brunant has a number of tomes published over 500 years with laws pertaining to civil, criminal and social legislation. Law on Settlement and Settlement Rights The Settlement Law was adopted by the Royal Courts in 1537, formally incorporating and codifying the Venetian legislation in use from 1390. This was further amended in 1931. #A settlement in Brunant is said to comprise of cities, towns, villages and localities. #Said settlements are given a status based on the population residing within its borders and must go through a normal vote in congress to make any change to their respective status. #A locality is a settlement with no formal town rights as awarded by the monarch and with a population of no more than 500 to under 1000 people. ##A locality with more than 500 people may become a settlement should it wish to do so, upon a vote in congress. ##A locality which acquires a second church may be considered to fall under village status. ##A locality with less than 10 people loses its formal status as a locality unless a vote in congress if effectuated. ##A locality falls under the responsibility of the nearest large village or town for public and other services in the cities. ###Localities with over 500 people may be responsible for the majority of their services upon a vote a congress. ##Localities may elect a mayor to oversee day to day affairs in the locality. ###Such affairs can include creating a municipal office to manage such affairs, ###Overseeing census-taking, ###Overseeing the upkeep of public or common properties and land, ###Mediating or ruling on any disputes or conflict arising within the locality #A village is a formal settlement with a population of no more than 20,000 people and with more than 500 to 1000 people, or having been awarded formal rights by the monarch. ##A village with less than 500 people may become a locality upon a vote in congress. ##A village with more then 20,000 people becomes a town, confirmed by a vote in congress. ##A village elects a mayor to oversee local affairs. ###A village is responsible for its own affairs, which include overseeing taxation, ###Overseeing census-taking and elections, ###Overseeing the upkeep of public or common properties and land, ###Mediating on local disputes, ###Providing services to nearby localities under its jurisdiction, Law on Citizenship The Citzenship Law was adopted by Congress in 1924. This was further amended in 1980. #Brunanter citizenship is acquired to persons through the subsequent means. ##By Origin ###Born to at least one Brunanter parent, be it in Brunant or abroad, ###Born in Brunant to foreign parents if one or both of them was born in Brunant, ###Born in Brunant in a circumstance where the person does not assume another citizenship ##By Naturalisation ###Being adopted by a Brunanter parent while under 18 years of age and residing in Brunant ###Residing five years continuously in Brunant ###Being married to a Brunanter-born citizen #Brunanter citizenship can be lost to persons through the subsequent means. ##Expressly renouncing their Brunanter citizenship ##Having lied or cheated in order to acquire Brunanter citizenship ##Having legally separated or divorced from a Brunanter-born citizen Local Monuments Law Law 1/2019 - The Local Monuments Law was adopted by Congress in 2018. Will be implemented in 2019. #All municipalities are entitled to designate local sites as monuments, provided they: ##Are not current monuments overseen by the National Monuments Trust, ##Meet the selection criteria used by the National Monuments Trust, ##Are approved within the municipality via consensus or a simple majority vote. #Municipalities are further entitled to apply for financial support from the government for the upkeep and maintenance of their monument(s), provided that: ##There are no financial gains from said monuments, ##The funds are used entirely for the upkeep of the monuments and ##There is oversight from the Department of Cultural Affairs and National Monuments Trust into the use of the funds. Category:Law